The Summoner of Mossflower Woods
by SierraBlind
Summary: Naru Uzumaki is so very angry, so very angry indeed. A bit of taunting pushes her past her limit, and she inherits a trait never before seen in humans, for a very good reason. Now that the Bloodwrath is in Konoha, what does the future hold for Naru? M for language


~~Hey guys, A fem Naruto story here, This one will have one of my favorite book series as a form of summons, so enjoy. I also recommend reading a couple of books in this series and seeing why I love it so.~~

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or the Redwall book series**

To say Naru Uzumaki was furious would be the understatement of the century. Here she was, At the 2nd stage of the chunin exams, injured after being punched by the pedophile snake man, tired as ever, and her teammates don't even bother to show that they care. Worst of all, her sensei Kakashi Hatake has proven himself to be the absolute worst teacher in the entire elemental nations. He seriously didn't even care that she was injured because he was too busy checking on Sasuke for his curse seal. Sure, the seal was probably important, but he didn't even spare her a glance, and that hurt more than any other action he has. Naru has been ignored all her life, all the time, and when she finally got on a team, she figured that maybe she would be able to get some proper attentions and even better, friends.

But that isn't what happened. She didn't have a friend in Sakura, the conceited girl. She would just trudge along, whining about her sasuke-kun, then stand around being useless. Then she would have the gall to just sit back and never train hard, worried more about her figure than anything. If Naru could spare the money and actually buy proper food instead of the cheap junk she buys, she's sure she would have a killer figure by now. Why diet when you can train? Naru had asked that to Sakura and the girl had gone on a rant about how sasuke-kun was hers and Naru should stop trying to get with him. There was no problem in that department, considering Sasuke is a jerk with a horrible pale figure.

Speaking of sasuke, the whining jerkface with a one track mind on revenge for the death of his brother. This prick had praise for all of his action while Naru had nothing but contempt. She couldn't be anger at the spoiled brat though, since he did lose his family in a horrible way. Yet it was very, very easy to get angry at him, since he was a condescending prick with no sense of camaraderie. Every time Naru thought of it, it seemed like she was the only thing keeping the team from falling apart. If she wasn't there, Sasuke would more than likely snap Sakura's neck, then Kakashi would wipe his butt and stage a cover up more than likely blaming her for it. Yes, it was a morbid way of thinking, but hey, she contained the 9-tailed fox, she could complain about being the scapegoat as much as she wanted, since she is the largest one in all the world.

Then there was Kakashi, the biggest hypocritical, demotivating, worthless, perverted teacher in Konoha. This jerk not only killed the one friend she made during the Wave mission (Yes she knew the Haku jumped in the way of the attack, but who makes an attack that is loud, and gives tunnel vision, then names it an assassination technique?), he had the gall to call his teamwork exercises training. This man has taught them nothing, and then sent them to their deaths in the chunin exams. He had the nerve to shoot down her idea of learning swordsmanship due to her being and she quoted (inadequate for it). THEN WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK SENSEIS ARE FOR? TO STAND AROUND READING PORN? OH WAIT? (sarcasm much) Now she was here, waiting for her name to be called, watch her sensei run down to the Uchiha like he is a Kami sent savior, and rushing him to get rid of the pedo hickey.

Naru wasn't furious, no. Furious is when she doesn't have hot water to boil her ramen. Furious is stubbing her toes on the way to the kitchen in the morning. Furious is dealing with the banshee scream of her teammate at 7 in the morning. She wasn't furious.

Naru was vehemently rabid.

Naru was sick and tired of her teammates, sick of her sensei, sick of the giant fox stuffed in her stomach, sick of the color of the arena, sick of the stupid faces on the ugly people surrounding her, sick of the scoreboard with her name on it, sick of the 3rd hokage and sick of the stupid pedophile that touched her not 13 hours ago.

"Will Naru Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka come down please?" yelled Hayate Gekko, proctor of the 2nd exam.

"Alright Akamaru, we got the easy opponent!" Shouted Kiba as her ran down the stairs with Akamaru barking behind him, seemingly as excited as his owner.

Naru stood still, fist clenched, teeth grinding, reigning herself in so as not to burst as she was very very close to doing.

"Naru-baka! Get down there and fight!" Shouted Sakura, making everyone nearby cringe at her volume.

Naru stayed still, but the jounin's noticed her hands bleeding at how hard she is clenching her fists, having her nails dig into her palm.

"Naru?" asked Chouji, worried that she may be in pain. Oh if only he knew.

"Haha the dobe is scared! Just call the match proctor man, she's too much of a pussy to get down here anyway! HAHAHA" Kiba shouted, holding his stomach from laughing.

Naru's head shot up, her vibrant blue eyes shaking with pure fury as she continued to try to reign herself in. She took a very shaky and stiff step walking toward the stairs. In her mind, she was continually repeating a mantra

_He doesn't know, he is just speaking out of his ass. He doesn't know, he is just speaking out of his ass_.

Hayate cringed at the complete anger the girl was showing, and he desperately wanted to warn Kiba to keep his mouth shut before the girl exploded.

Naru's bleeding palms were leaving a track as she stiffly walked toward Kiba, not blinking, just walking. Akamaru was barking and running around Kiba, yipping like he doesn't have a care in the world. A sudden pain in her stomach made itself known and she grimaced as she held her abdomen. She could swear she saw the Oto-nin Jounin sensei stifle a laugh at her pain.

As Naru finally came into the middle, she took a deep breath and took stock of her inventory on hand. She patted her kunai pouch and noticed a very big problem. She looked down and noticed her kunai pouch had a hole in the bottom, in fact, it didn't even have a bottom anymore. All she had was her first kunai she owned, that she kept sharpened in case of emergencies, and the rusty metal chain she kept wrapped around her waist in case of needing to climb to roofs back when she didn't know how to tree climb. Which her sensei didn't teach them for 2 months….

* * *

"Are the fighters ready?" Hayate asked nervously. Anko leaned on the railing with a shit eating grin on her face, seeing the girl was about to blow her top, all it would take is one more comment. Just one more slip of the tongue on the dog boy…

"I don't even know why I have to fight this bitch, it'll be the easiest fight of my life!"

Yup, something like that.

***SNAP***

Naru's neck snapped up so fast it actually popped loud enough to silence the room. Hayate backed up 3 steps, looking at Naru wearily.

Naru's shoulders relaxed, and she took off her jumpsuit top, pulling out the kunai and holding it with her bloody palms. She reached into her torn pants and pulled out the rusty chain slowly, all the while it was making a clinging sound as it rolled off her body.

"My life…. My life huh… easy… bitch… pussy… hmm Kiba, is that right? Am I a Bitch? A Pussy? Weak?" Naru asked in a calm voice, as her eye's slowly changed into blue slits.

Akamaru at this point was watching Naru in confusion, wondering why a red eyed furry creature with a long pike was standing behind her.

Kiba scoffed and replied "Yea that's right, so what are you going to-"

"Proctor start the match" Naru interrupted, as she wrapped the sharp kunai on the end of the chain.

Hayate gulped and yelled out "HAJIME" then jumped back as fast as he could, thinking something very violent was going to happen.

He was correct.

(**Play 50 cent - my life feat. Adam levine and Eminem instrumental with hook**)

Kiba turned his head up as if Naru smelled bad, and looked away while talking "Hey Akamaru buddy, you want this fight, this'll be a nice cool down for you to -"

"**EULALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Naru screamed as she flashed the whip at Kiba so fast, one could hear the wind breaking as she pulled back.

*CRACK*

Kiba backpedaled as he looked wide eyed as the inch deep gash going across his chest, almost a foot long.

"…wh..wh…the hell?"

"YOU THINK MY LIFE AS A JOKE MUTT! JUST LIKE KAKASHI? LIKE SAKURA? LIKE SASUKE?"

"What?"

*CRACK*

"AHH" Kiba screamed as he had another gash across his left calf, running just as deep as the last one. And both of those went through mesh armor!

"My life… my life makes me wanna run away!...But there's no place to go… no place to go, just a lot of confusion, it's like an illusion… like a movie. **Got nowhere to go and nowhere to run and hide, no matter how hard I try"** Naru's voice took a deep tone to it, like an animal was behind her, talking the same words she was.

*SNAP*

Kiba and Akamaru barely dodged the chain and kunai. Kiba was seriously scared, alongside Akamaru. This women just went completely postal on them, and he had the feeling running away wouldn't work. She could also rhyme reasonably in this state, but he couldn't concern himself with that.

*CRACK*

**Whimper**

Akamaru now had a gash along his side, not too deep, but still bleeding. Kiba saw red, and got angry.

"How dare you! You'll pay, **GATSU-**"

*CRACK*

*SNAP*

*CRACK*

Kiba whimpered at the fact the his left arm now had a gash, and both his ears were missing a very small portion of the lobe.

"Pro..proctor… I give…"

Hayate nodded at the wise decision. "Winner, Naru Uzumaki"

* * *

Naru simply lowered her arm and walked toward the stairs, killing intent rolling off of her in waves, enough to make Gaara reconsider telling her about how mother wants her blood… She would find out later… yes… that was a good plan.

Kurenai just shook her head, knowing that a woman scorned and angry like Naru really shouldn't have been tempted. The things she could do with that whip… *shiver*

Anko was laughing quietly, so as to not entice the angry girl to look at her. She watched as the medics came and grimaced at the injuries that both the boy and his dog were sporting.

Asuma just smirked, thinking that Kakashi was going to get an ass kicking real soon.

Sakura for once in her life felt that talking to Naru would be a very bad decision at this point, even though she was still mad at her for calling her and sasuke-kun out like that.

Chouji just felt that Naru needed a friend right now, no matter how utterly dangerous she seemed at this point. He gulped as she walked by the Konoha-nin silently, chain dragging behind her loudly. She walked to the wall and slumped against it, sitting with her knees to her chest as her left hand held the chain, and right hand went to her stomach, trying to breathe through the pain.

As Chouji took a step toward her, Ino grabbed his shoulder and he turned his head to see her shake her head at him as she whispered in his ear.

"She's dangerous right now, just leave her to wallow in her pain"

Chouji looked back at Naru, who had her head down, with her shoulders shaking slightly. He may not be her best friend, but Chouji had been harassed enough times to know that at time, a shoulder to cry on is the best medicine. And truth be told, he would be returning the favor.

~~Flashback~~

_Chouji was at the park, watching his friends play tag around the sandbox. He would join, but all that running made him tired, and he just liked to watch in the shade anyway._

_Suddenly, a large shadow blocked his vision, Chouji looked up and saw 3 bullies surrounding him. He quickly tried to stand but the bullies pushed him down and dragged him around the tree so his friends would see._

_" So fatty, you want to become a ninja? Well you can't because you would weight too much to even jump in the air!" One bully shouted in his face_

_"Im not FAT! I'm just -" What he was gonna say was interrupted by one of the bullies pushing him down on his back again. He whimpered at the fact that he was gonna get beat up again for no reason! It just wasn't fair._

_Out of nowhere a rabbit flew out of a bush as hit one of the boys in the face hard enough to knock him over, but not hurt the rabbit, which hurried to gather its bearings and run away._

_All 4 kids were confused until a bush rattled and a large creature was shown to rise up slowly and menacingly. The 4 kids backed up, or in Chouji's case, crawled backwards, when they heard it growl angrily, thinking the creature just lost its lunch and wanted to feed on them. The 3 bullies booked it as fast as their little legs could carry them, but Chouji was rooted to the ground scared. Suddenly the shadow shook and started giggling like a little girl._

_"n…n…nani?" Chouji cutely turned his head to the side and watch the shadow closely. It was then that a ray of light his the shadow to reveal it to be nothing more than some sticks, leaves and an orange jacket._

_A giggle sound came from above him and Chouji looked up to see a small girl in orange shorts and a white t-shirt laying on a thick branch above his head with 2 long blonde pigtails and 6 whisker marks on her face looked at him with a small smirk._

_"H..Hi?" Chouji asked meekly, as he was always nervous around cute girls_

_The girl looked at him strangely for a second, like she was confused that he was talking to her, but she shook it off, smiled largely and hopped off the branch while connected to a metal chain. She walked up to Chouji who was still on the ground, sat down beside him, and put her arm around his shoulder, all the while smiling that bright smile. Chouji was confused but couldn't help but smile back at the strange and non talkative girl._

_The sound of kids rushing toward them made them both look up, and as Chouji turned to ask the girl if she wanted to play, she was already at her jacket, pulling it off the sticks._

_He opened his mouth to talk but the girl just turned around and told him_

_"Don't let them get to you, and learn to defend yourself, they have no right to judge you."_

_She smiled and jumped into the bush as the rest of his friends came running through._

_"Hey Chouji you ok! Some kids came running out saying something about a monster trying to eat them!"_

_Chouji just nodded his head and replied_

_"I'm cool, the monster saved me"_

_All the kids had stars in their eyes as they asked him what it looked like. Meanwhile they failed to notice 2 ocean blue eyes staring at them from the bushes in longing_

~~Flashback END~~

"Would Temari and Tenten please come down!" Hayate yelled out.

Chouji got a determined look and turned fully to Ino.

"Would you leave me if I was in the same place?"

Ino's eyes widened as she stammered and tried to defend herself.

"I… I mean…. It's just that she's…. I mean not exactly our best friend or anything"

Chouji turned back to Naru and stepped toward her.

"She's our comrade, and that enough for me". Asuma, Kurenai and Anko who were all listening in smiled at that fact. Shikamaru muttered a troublesome, and turned back to the fight uninterestedly.

Chouji continued on to sit right next to Naru. She looked up at him with red eyes, proving that she was silently crying. Chouji's heart pulled hard in his chest as he took a seat next to Naru, put his arm around her to her surprise and held her, giving a glare to anyone that looked at them.

Naru was wondering what the hell Chouji was doing, as it felt really really nice, and he was pretty soft and she could feel a bit of muscle along his arm. She looked at his face, and only saw him glaring at everyone else, but when he looked at her, his eyes softened to cotton and he smiled and said "They have no right to judge you."

Naru's eyes widened, and she let out a soft sob and laugh mixed into one. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Chouji just smiled, and rested against the wall.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the summon world.**

Lady Cregga Rose Eyes, one of the Badgermum spirits of Redwall abbey opened her pink eyes and looked to the sky with a smile, feeling the girl who channeled the bloodwrath a bit ago. She rose and walked toward the Greathall and stood behind a smaller figure. The figure was shorter but his presence was overwhelming to most, and for good reason. The mouse stood with his arms crossed and was looking at a tapestry showing his legacy.

"Martin."

The mouse turned around with a smile and showed that he was also holding his sword in his hand lazily. The sword of martin began as a normal steel blade with a red pommel stone and strapped with leather. It was later forged out of infinitely hard metal from a fallen star by Boar the Fighter, the badger lord of Salamandastron. He also re-strapped the pommel with black leather that has continued to last for many seasons. Martin looked up at the taller figure of Cregga without an ounce of fear or intimidation, but a small pleasant smile on his face.

"Is it time mi'lady?"

Cregga's smile got wider as she nodded and turned toward the opposite wall, where a large seal array resided, along with a scroll that was covered in dust.

"It is time that the creatures of mossflower woods and salamandastron gets its first summoner. Now the message from that sage makes sense about our time coming."

Martin nodded as he put his blade in its scabbard and walked toward the array.

"So this child of prophecy, we need to get her to become our summoner instead of the toads, since they seem to only want her for the recognition they would receive, believing in the words of a toad who saw this message being written to us."

Cregga nodded, her smile turning grim.

"Yes, the toad saw the sage writing this message, then proceeded to set the stage for the child to become a summoner for their clan. They have no idea the damage that would be done if they taught her to become a "sage", mistaking her bloodwrath for the influence of the Marlfox inside of her. The sage warned us that a being who would abandon the child will show up to try to claim her for the prophecy, we must beat this Jiraiya to the punch and reach her first."

"So who must I talk to first?" Martin asked with a serene smile, as if he knew that it would all work out

"That is where things get rough for us. It's one of the people who apparently dislike her for the wrong reasons… a man named Ebisu controls the fate of the world."

Cregga and Martin looked back at the seal array, wondering about the future.


End file.
